You said my name when? one shot!
by raok
Summary: Another BxE 1shot. Hate sex, it's fun... really. A/U, lemons... um any other disclaimers? Oh, language. Lots and lots of bad language.


A/N:

Um, a 1 shot? About B & E? Totally originally, I know. And um... a lemon?

SMeyer owns everything, but I'm pretty sure she'd be against the lemon - since she's a fade to black kinda girl.

Anyway, reviews are nice, this is my first one shot. And fuck they're hard (that's what she said).

Comments are always awesome :) and this shit is dedicate to RobWard's junk - even though I didn't get to see it in Little Ashes and I know none of us will get to see it in any of the upcoming Twi-book-to-movie flicks :(

* * *

I fucking hated Edward Cullen. I hated how he was so smug, and walked around like he thought he was god's gift to the earth and specifically Forks High.

I hated how the town was so fucking small that we couldn't help but see each other often since his sister happened to be the sweetest girl ever and my best friend. Obviously she had taken all the pleasant genes and he was left with the narcissistic, moody, asshole ones.

Though both his parents, Carlisle and Esme were incredibly sweet; maybe he was adopted.

Graduation had come and went, leaving Alice to spend every fucking minute together before she flew to New York to start at a design school and I made the quick trek down to the U of Washington.

It was a few weeks into summer break and I was practically living at the Cullen's. Edward thankfully, was spending most of his time with his girlfriend, Tanya and completely avoiding me all together. Thank my lucky stars, the last thing I needed was to have to spend the last summer of my youth dealing with _his_ attitude.

Though, it was quite amusing to overhear and occasionally get front row seats at an Edward/Tanya fight. Tanya was just… annoying wasn't even a strong enough word. It was like if he even _looked _at another girl she would wig out. Like come on, there's only me and his sister around, what the fuck did she have to be threatened by?

"So!" Alice said plopping down on the sofa beside me, where I'd been watching the history channel. "A little birdie told me that Tanya and my brother split up."

I turned to look at her and shook my head. "Yeah, so? I've been staying here like three weeks, and they've done that about four times."

Her smile grew and she nodded. "Yeah, but _apparently_ this time it's for real. And you wanna know why?"

I looked around the room and tapped my finger against my chin. "Um… did Edward give her the clap? Knock her up? Is he leaving her cuz he impregnated her with his spawn?"

She laughed and hit my arm playfully. "No weirdo. Apparently he said someone _else's_ name, while… you know, they were…" Ew gross. Did absolutely not need that visual.

Alice laughed at the involuntary grimace that spread over my face. "I know, gross right? But it gets better."

"Unless there's a sci-fi horror-esque moment that followed, I don't really see how that image could get any _worse_."

"Guess who's name he said instead?" She said, practically jumping up and down in her seat.

"Oh, shit Alice I don't care. Um… your mom's? Maybe he's got some Freudian issues to work out."

She shook her head, still grinning like a Cheshire cat, "nope". She pointed her index finger at me. "He said _yours_."

I died. Seriously, the laughter that overtook my body was so intense I couldn't catch my breath, and I'm pretty sure for a few seconds I fucking _died_.

"Wow…" I said still laughing hysterically beside my best friend who was in an identical state of amusement. "He must _really_ fucking hate her to be confusing her and I when…" I couldn't even finish my sentence I was laughing so hard.

"I know, right?!" she squealed.

We laughed for a good ten more minutes before wiping the tears away and taking deep breaths to calm down.

"They'll get back together though."

Alice shook her head. "I overheard her asking if it was intentional, if he _meant_ to say your name. And guess what? He didn't fucking say anything!"

I laughed a little to myself and shook my head. "Wow, he must have _really_ been over it then. To say, or not say something like that."

She shrugged. "I have my suspicions why he did it, but it doesn't matter. I just thought you'd get a kick out of it."

I grinned. That was the funniest shit I'd heard in a long time.

Alice and I had spent the rest of the afternoon lounging by the pool in her backyard – and by backyard I mean three acres of greenery that they owned in the back of their house. "I'm gonna go grab some more sunscreen, you want anything?" I asked sitting up from the lounge chair.

"Nope, I'm good. Hurry back though; you wouldn't want to miss out on the sun. Who knows how long it'll stay out in this fucking town."

I nodded and walked back towards the house, taking the stairs up to Alice's bathroom near her room two at a time. I walked by Edward's room noticing that his door was wide open, which was fucking unheard of. Apparently once you were single you had noting to hide – or quiet down. I walked into Alice's bathroom and sifted through her cabinets looking for the sunscreen. Fuck, maybe she brought it downstairs and just forgot.

I opened the door and walked back down the hall

"Hey jackass, heard that you and Barbie broke it off… again."

He shrugged aloofly. "Yeah, whatever. Not like it's any of your fucking concern."

"Aww, is poor wittle TwatWard sad that he can't get it on the regular?" I mocked, pouting.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's it. Way to name call like we're in third grade."

"You know what a Twat was in third grade? No wonder you turned into such a skank."

"I'm not a skank you shrew."

"Right, now would skank mean you slept with all of Port Angeles too? Because at my count you've already fucked all of Forks."

His eyes shot directly into mine and I got a chill. "Not _all_ of Forks," he murmured under his breath.

"Well everyone that isn't family."

"Last I checked, I hadn't fucked _you. _I know I'd remember fucking Bella Swan._"_

I laughed incredulously. "Well apparently you don't need to. You're already saying my name when fucking other girls." I bit my lip to suppress another fit of laughter as his cheeks turned bright pink.

"I'm going to fucking _kill_ Alice."

"So it's true? You want to fuck me so badly you're just saying my name in bed now, no matter what the girl's actual name is?"

He looked down at the floor and I was almost hurt that he didn't have a come back. That was not fucking like him.

"Well it's been a fucking ball as always Cullen, but I've got a tan to get before the sun disappears for another 10 months." I said brushing past him.

He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. His voice was low and a little shaky as he spoke, "Listen, Swan. I'm going to try something. And it's a fucking test experiment okay? So don't fucking scream bloody murder, alright? I just need to try it out. Maybe it'll get this shit, out of my system."

I stared at him incredulously. "Really Edward? An experiment? What are you going to attempt to –" He interrupted my response by shoving his lips against mine. At first I was fucking shocked, but then I noticed he wasn't stopping and my heart was racing, and my fucking lips…

They were molding to his. I let out a quiet moan in frustration. Fucking lips were turning on me. "You hate him, remember?" I repeated in my head as our lips continued to move in synch. His tongue slipped between his lips and brushed against mine. I let out a breath as my mouth betrayed me a-fucking-gain and opened for him.

My hands rested on his chest and slowly pushed him away. "Edward, what the fuck was that? Why the fuck are you kissing me?"

His lips were hovering over mine, just barely brushing against them as he whispered, "Just... shut the fuck up Swan. This feels fucking amazing, don't ruin it by speaking."

Before I could argue anything else he pushed his mouth against mine and moved against it roughly, groaning as my tongue took the liberty of exploring his mouth.

I quit trying to fight it and him and just lost myself in the moment. I pretended it wasn't him; I pictured an Edward with the same sex hair, and the same lean body and strong jaw… okay well I pictured Edward physically. But I tried to push aside how he grated on my nerves and annoyed the hell out of me and made me wish I had a potato peeler to scrape him off my skin after every one of our encounters.

My hands tightened around his hair and tugged roughly. He groaned into my mouth and slid his hands down my sides and under my tank top, trailing back up my bare skin as he pulled it off my body. Fucking shit, he was lighting me on fucking fire. He was a god damn demon; I knew it. I felt his hands snake around my back and unclasp my bikini top before dragging the straps down my arms and letting it drop between us. I backed up against the nearest wall and he grunted into my mouth as his erection brushed against my jeans.

We stumbled through the hall; not separating our lips as he clumsily guided me into his room and shoved me against the wall. He reached over and slammed his door shut blindly.

"Too many fucking clothes," he panted against my open mouth as he reached down and began undoing his jeans. "Oh, so you can fucking tal—" he pressed an index finger against my lips.

"For one, you need to be quiet if you _are_ going to talk, I have a sister who has the hearing of a fucking… well good fucking hearing. And for two, stop fucking nagging. If you don't want to do this say fucking so, but don't bitch about it."

I didn't realize I _was_ bitching about it, but whatever. He was obviously insane _and_ demonic. I rolled my eyes, hooking my fingers in his boxer and pulling him against me. My lips attacked his and he growled, shoving his tongue between my lips and gripping the side of my neck tightly with one hand. His mouth opened wider and he pulled my bottom lip into his mouth and bit down. The sound that came out of me was a weird moan/whimper that I didn't realize I could make. His other hand wandered down the front of my chest, down my stomach and finally to the button of my shorts. He popped it open and slid the zipper down, helping me to shimmy out of them at lightening speed. His arms encircled my waist and picked me up. My legs wrapped around his hips and he walked backwards towards his bed, turning around before hitting the edge and dropping us both down onto the mattress.

What the fuck was I doing? I was about to let Edward the asshole pop my cherry? Fuck he probably has syphilis from fucking Tanya the past two years. These bed sheets alone were probably infested with hepatitis C.

The thought disappeared like a bubble popping in the air as I felt his lips trailing wet kisses down my neck. "Fuck you taste good…" he murmured into my skin. I lolled my head back and reach down for his boxers, tugging them down haphazardly. I felt his body wiggle as he slid them down his legs. My hand immediately went for the prize, and wrapped around his dick squeezing it.

He huffed into the nape of my neck. His teeth sank into my shoulder as I brushed my index finger along his tip and scooped up a bit of the pre cum. My hand left his dick and he face shot up looking at me as I licked his sex off. "Holy. Fucking. Shit." He panted staring at me wide eyed. "What?" I asked innocently, smirking. His lips attacked mine again and my hand found its rightful spot around his throbbing hard on. I began pumping fast and hard right out the gate. "Fuck Bella, fuck… fuck… god that feels good. God, _you_ feel good. I grinned to myself and stroked his cock faster, dragging my fingertips up his shaft. He hummed into my shoulder as his hips thrusted into my hand.

"Do you like that Edward? Do you like my hand pumping your dick like this? Is this what you want?" I whispered breathily into his ear.

"No." My head tilted to the side to look at him. What, no? He seemed to fucking want it.

"I want more." He clarified, not looking at me as his teeth nibbled on my collar bone.

"More?"

"I need to fuck you Bella. I need to be thrusting in that wet pussy of yours and not just your hand." He answered, looking up.

Holy shit. Edward the asshole went from jackass to dirty talking sex god in .002 seconds. I sucked in a breath.

"So do it." It was a simple enough statement but spoke volumes about what all of this, all of the years of hatred may have boiled down to – unsatisfied lust.

He looked at me completely fucking shell shocked, and almost… hesitant?

"Are you sure?"

"Is Edward pussying out?" Okay maybe it wasn't _just_ lust; maybe I mostly did fucking hate him.

His eyes narrowed. "You're a fucking _wench_ you know that?" He said tugging my bikini bottoms down violently, ripping them a little.

"So try and _fuck_ it out of me." I snapped back, raising a brow. "I mean, if you can even fuck that well."

He pressed his body flat against mine, his dick digging into my lower abdomen. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you forget your own fucking name, Bella" he hissed in my ear. His knee lifted and parted my legs as his eyes scaled down my body.

"What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious.

"When the fuck did you grow up? When did you stop… being just my twin sister's friend?" He asked; though I wasn't sure if I was meant to answer it. I mean what the fuck kind of questions are those?

I just bit my lip and shrugged a little. He shook his head as if snapping out of a daze and grabbed his dick in his hand.

"Are you nervous?" He asked as he rubbed his tip along my slit. I let out a moan and shut my eyes. "No… but seriously Edward, you're choosing _now_ to be fucking nice to me?"

He scoffed and I opened my eyes. He was leaning his body towards me. "Fine, I'll treat you like the little _slut_ I think is trapped somewhere inside your outer prude." He said slowly slipping into me.

I whimpered and bit my lip. Fuck he was bigger than I thought, or maybe I was just tighter. "Fuck." He groaned, his eyes staring into mine. "Fuck Bella, you're so tight."

"Just fuck me. Pound into me like I know you want to; I can take it." I stated, running my hands from his bare chest up to his neck and finally weaving into his hair. His face lowered to mine. "I don't want to hurt you." He said, sounding concerned.

"Fuck me Edward. Don't think about hurting me, think about how much I want you fucking buried as far in me as you'll go. Think about how good it's going to feel once you make me cum and I'm milking your cock. Don't think of the pain; I'm not."

He let out a heavy breath. "You fucking… you don't know how fucking hot that is; how fucking _sexy_ you are…" he said, trailing off as he pushed his lips against mine and slammed his cock into me. I moaned out in both pain and pleasure at the shooting pain that wracked my body as I felt him stretch me completely. Thankfully his mouth muffled my outburst, and he remained completely still as I adjusted to the feel of him. After a few moments I pushed my hips against his and pulled on his hair letting him know I was okay.

His hands gripped my hips as he pumped hard and fast into me. "Fuck… shit… Bella, ungh, you're so damn… fucking tight…" he groaned loudly.

I writhed underneath him, moving my hips in time with his. "Fuck Edward, harder… god fuck me!"

His head moved to my earlobe, and he whispered huskily. "See, I knew my dirty little _slut_ was in there." I mewed at his statement and skimmed my hands down his back to his ass pushing him in further.

"FUCK!" He screamed into my shoulder. "Are you close? Are you going to explode in me Edward?" I asked, panting.

He groaned out something I couldn't decipher, and I felt one of his hands snake between us and rest on the top of my mound. His thumb reached down and began rubbing firmly against my clit.

"FUCK… SHIT… OH GOD EDWARD!" I moaned loudly, feeling my body tighten.

"That's it…let go, cum for me. Cum, Bella, you fucking _tease_. Cum for _me_." He hissed into my ear as he continued his assault on my clit.

I let out a strangled whimper-moan followed by a string of obscenities and I _think_ Edward's name as my mind went completely blank and the orgasm washed over me.

Two more hard thrusts later and I heard Edward in the background moaning out for me and I felt him spill himself into my pussy.

He rolled off me and we laid there on his bed, trying to get our breathing under control.

"This doesn't fucking change anything." I said, staring up at the ceiling.

"What?"

"I still fucking hate you."

He laughed to himself, running a hand through his hair. "God damn Swan, go right the fuck ahead as long as you hate fuck me like that on a regular basis, I don't give a shit."

I turned to face him, scowling. His forehead was laced with sweat and his cheeks were bright fucking pink. He almost looked sweet.

I rolled on top of him straddling his hips. "Okay you jackass. Let's test your recovery time."


End file.
